Ours
by EllieLinton
Summary: Ideas taken from reading other fics. Elliot and Olivia Drama with some mean players. M to be safe


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just play with them. **

**A/N: I got my idea for this fic from reading SVU fan fiction, especially 'Amnesia' I forget the author but they inspired me so thanks. Watching the show also gave me ideas obviously. Also this is my first fic so be gentle with reviews.**

**Synopsis: First off drama, then angst, then hopefully EO.**

**Warning: Deals with SVU type stuff.**

"**Ours"**

**Olivia sat motionless at his side, save for her index finger which silently traced her healing scar that ran down the far side of her cheek. She felt guilty, she felt angry, and she felt fear, shame, love, hate and desperation. The strongest of these was guilt. It was her fault he lay here. His four children had come and gone daily, watching there father lie there for the three days since it happened. The doctors had said he would wake up in the next week, his brain just needed time to heal. Olivia had fought to be here, her doctors wanted her to stay in bed, she only had a broken leg, some small cuts and, and well other injuries. It didn't compare to what Elliot was going through. **

**Olivia sighed and went to move her wheelchair backwards to leave when something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. It was moment, the slightest movement of his hand she reached foreword and grabbed it.**

"**Elliot, Elliot can you hear me?"**

**Slowly Elliot's eyes began to flicker open.**

"**Elliot can you hear me?"**

**Elliot tried to focus on the voice in his head, he loved that voice, it felt comforting and familiar. He opened his eyes.**

"**What happened to your face?"**

**Olivia cried.**

"**Hey why are you crying? What happened?"**

"**Oh it nothing I'm just so glad you're OK!"**

"**What happened to me? I can't remember a thing"**

**Olivia turned away from him at this point, not being able to lie directly to his face.**

"**You where injured in the line of duty"**

"**What do you mean injured? I feel like I almost died" Elliot winced with a smile.**

"**You almost did", Olivia sobbed turning away from him.**

**Elliot studied Olivia's features, he thought to himself 'I really must have been banged up, but her scar, what happened? How'd we get hurt" it tore at him that he couldn't remember.**

"**What happened?" he said more slowly**

**Olivia seemed to ignore this latest question and replied;**

"**I'm going to get the doctor he needs to know you're awake. And I have to let your kids know"**

"**But…"**

**Elliot didn't get a chance to finish, Olivia had already begun to edge her wheelchair out of the room. **

**Elliot watched her move, in the time it took to get over his shock she had left. The question came burning into his mind 'what _did _happenwhy where we so beaten up?' He resolved to get Olivia to tell him straight up when she returned. He looked up as his private room door swung open.**

"**Well hello Detective Stabler"**

"**I'm Doctor Loxley, I have been treating you over the past three days" he said glancing at Elliot's chart and monitors. "Well you appear to have full function. How are you feeling?"**

"**So I've been here three days? Why what happened? I can't remember. The last thing I do remember was Olivia and I walking into to the warehouse, then…" Elliot fought to remember but nothing returned.**

"**Temporary memory loss is expected in cases like yours. Your memory should return over the next week or two. Your other injuries the stab wounds to your shoulders and your broken arm should be fine in a few weeks"**

"**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN DAMMIT! I DON"T CARE ABOUT WHAT INJURES I HAVE I CARE ABOUT HOW THEY HAPPENED!"**

**The doctor stepped back "That. That's not my job to tell you I know you where injured in the line of duty and there is sketchy information from the news, but I think it would be best to hear it from a member of your squad"**

'**The news?' Elliot thought, it must have been bad.**

"**My partner Olivia. What about her? What are her injuries? And where did she go?"**

"**Well you saw the wheelchair, she has a broken leg. Beyond that I'm afraid I can't say without her permission. I believe she went back to her room"**

"**Will she be back? I need answers"**

"**I'm not sure, but I am about to call your captain. He asked to be called when you woke up"**

**Elliot layed back on his bed. 'What is going on here? Why wasn't anyone telling him anything. Why was Olivia so, so sad? What happened? He felt his head swimming with questions as his body began to feel the pain that had been inflicted on it. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.**

"_**Him or you bitch"**_

"_**No! Olivia"**_

**Elliot jumped as he woke. Cragen reached foreword and placed a hand on his shoulder and eased him backwards on the pillow.**

"**Hey relax son it's just your captain"**

"**Captain, thank god you're here what happened? No ones telling me anything. I'm hurt. Olivia is hurt and acting strange. Please tell me"**

**Cragen cringed as he saw his detective beg him with his eyes for an absolution. He sighed and looked at Elliot.**

"**What do you remember?"**

"**I remember we where working the 'tag team' rape case, women where being beaten and raped by two guys. They where really doing a number on them and they had struck five times on the upper west side, always dumped away from the rape site with 'ours' carved on their backs" Elliot took a deep breath as he dived into his memory. "Olivia and I had a lead saying that a man matching one of the perps description had hung around an old warehouse three months ago, acting a bit suspicious. We went to check it out. That's when we fade to black. I can't remember anything else, please tell me"**

**Cragen sighed again; he didn't want to be the one to tell him how the events of that night unfolded. But Olivia had been through enough, he couldn't leave the responsibility to her. He didn't know who to be more worried for. His detective who had now been emotionally scared for life, or the one who was about to be. He considered lying, or even missing details. But he knew Elliot would remember eventually and didn't want to flame his anger that would inevitably ensue.**

"**Should I be talking to Olivia? Shouldn't she tell me since she was there?"**

"**No. I took her statement. I remember every word" He stared at Elliot and began to relive Elliot's worst nightmare for him.**

_**Flashback!**_

Elliot flexed his shoulders and twisted his neck as he stepped out of the car. He turned and looked across at his partner above the roof of the car. She too was feeling the pain of this case. Sleeping when your involved in the 'tag team' rape case was a rarity, and stress a certainty.

Elliot flipped up his collar as the rain that had threatening to fall all day now chose to appear.

"Great" He moaned, "Just perfect".

"Damm it", Agreed Olivia

The pair jogged up to the warehouse and got out their flashlights as they reached the door.

"We better be cautious Olivia, it's been three months since this guy was spotted but you never know"

"Well I'll watch your back El", chuckled Olivia

She looked at her partner. She knew he would do anything to protect her, and even though she'd never tell him out of fear of his embarrassment, she's do anything to protect him.

Elliot raised his fist and banged on the door, it swung open. The two detectives looked at each other and unholstered there guns.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, NYPD. Anyone here"

Stillness greeted the two detectives; there was a feeling about the place that screamed empty.

"What do you think?"

"Place seems empty", answered Elliot "It's fairly huge, could take forever to clear every corner".

Olivia glanced up at the ceiling, the place sure was big, the main floor of the building was probably thirty meters by forty surrounded by a walk-way that was elevated about five meters above the floor. Stray crates and equipment littered the floor and most windows where broken. She scanned the room and noticed a small room on the southern end of the building, apparently on the second level; searching for access she noticed stairs up to the walk-way.

"Should we head up that way?"

"Looks a good a place to start as any"

The detectives headed for the stairs.

The next hour and a half would change their lives forever.

Olivia glanced north and south with her flash light as she reached the walk-way. She would later curse herself for not having some, forewarning, some premonition of the events that would be tattooed on her mind forever, instead she began the walk to the room at the southern end, Elliot close behind her, the both of them disturbing the still air with their clamoring feet on the metal grate they walked on.

Olivia shinned her beam of light into the room as she set the door ajar and stepped in her pistol raised to a police trained position.

Jason's eyes never left her back as he watched her walk into the room, from behind the door. 'cops' he thought 'this would be much better then their other conquests'. He smiled as he nodded at his partner Bill across the room. They both new what to do. They had trained themselves to get it just right.

Jason lunged forward, attacking Olivia from behind, sending her sprawling on the ground. Her gun and flashlight rolling away from her. Elliot didn't have time to think just react. He initially thought his partner had just tripped; he rushed in to pick her up. His last thought before he was knocked out with a fast blow to his shoulders was 'Olivia!'

Olivia began to raise herself off the ground. She too was dumbfounded to how she got on the ground, it felt like someone or something had pushed her over, but she couldn't hear anyone. She turned her head around just in time to see Elliot rushing to her before he was struck from behind with what looked like a metal pipe. She screamed.

"Elliot!"

What was going on here? The man it must be. Olivia searched for her gun.

"Looking for this?" A man about six foot five and 160 pounds aiming her gun at her came walking towards her. He had red hair and looked as though he hadn't shaved in months. Oddly Olivia thought he was dressed in an immaculate business suit.

"My partner and I are police detectives; we're just doing a routine check of this building. Let us go now and we'll forget this happened"

Olivia tried to sound strong, but her back was starting to ache and from her position on the ground, she felt like she had no control.

Elliot began to moan and wake from his laying position on the ground.

"Please let me help my partner up and we'll leave" Olivia almost begged.

"No. I don't think so."

Olivia turned to see a second man. She almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Perhaps she was hit harder then she thought. It looked and sounded like the other man.

"I gather from your shocked expression that one you didn't know I was here and two you have noticed that we are identical twins"

At this point Elliot's eyes opened adjusting to the seen around him. His partner kneeling hands in the air turning her head to try and keep both men in her sights. What's going on here, he was praying for his mind to hurry up and get the picture, and he spoke.

"Olivia? What..."

"Arrh Detective", sneered Bill

"You're awake", chimed in Jason

"This'll make it better don't you think Jason?"

"Oh I agree Bill. An audience."

"Son of a bitch" Elliot wailed.

Elliot's mind had finally caught. He and his partner where being held captive by the 'tag team' rapists. He thought first of how he was going to get himself and Olivia out of this, secondly what would the next few minutes hold if he didn't.

At this point Olivia jumped up and headed towards her partner, if she could catch them by surprise perhaps she could get Elliot down the stairs and out.

It didn't work.

Jason was quicker then she thought. He jumped foreword and gave an almighty kick to Olivia's left leg. She screamed in pain, as she herd the bone break.

"Arrh!"

"Olivia!"

Olivia crashed to the ground and gripped her leg. Biting her lip to stop the tears. As Bill held the gun to Elliot's temple. Jason moved so he was standing over the now immobilized detective Benson. She raised her arms to defend herself.

"No no no detective you have to understand the rules", He bent down till his face was inch from Olivia's, and pulled out a knife. Bill did the same with his free hand. His voice was deep and penetrating. "You kick, you punch, you move. And your partner gets it"

At this point Bill gripped his dagger tighter and sunk it into Elliot's Left shoulder.

Elliot screamed with pain, "Olivia, don't do anything they say. Fight. Don't worry about me".

Olivia saw the blood pumping out of his shoulder. She starred into his gorgeous big soulful eyes. She did not know how he felt about her. But her feelings had eluded her for too long. She couldn't let her partner suffer. At any cost. She loved him.

"I'm so sorry Elliot", she whispered as she lowered her arms and turned her head. She couldn't face him. She knew what was coming.

"Olivia, no! Dammit look at me! Fight!"

"Will you ever learn?" taunted Jason

He drew his knife down Olivia's left cheek, drawing blood.

"If you fight it's not you who pay. BUT YOUR PARTNER?" screamed Bill

Olivia began to cry, she couldn't help it. The enormity of the situation was too much.

"Here use these to control him", Jason threw Bill Cuffs he had survonered from Olivia. Bill caught them and dragged Elliot's hands behind his back. He them gripped Elliot's neck and made him face his partner.

"Olivia no, please fight. I'm so sorry, please"

"Shut up!" screamed Bill as he drove the knife into Elliot's side.

"You gonna co-operate now bitch, him or you"

Olivia nodded as she, heard Elliot's muffled cries.

Jason proceeded to remove Olivia's clothing. Taunting her with tales of other women he and Bill hand 'claimed'. The next twenty minutes where the worst Olivia's life. As Jason then Bill both had turns of forcing themselves on her, while in the background Elliot's screams overwhelmed her senses. She passed out.

"Hey", Bill queried as he got off of Olivia and began doing up his pants. "Looks likes she's unconscious, maybe we where to hard on her"

"Olivia wake up, please", begged Elliot who was now crying.

"Nah, she'll be fine", Jason stepped over and flipped Olivia onto her stomach. He pulled his knife through her flesh until he had carved 'ours' into her back.

Elliot used his remaining strength to scream at the men, "YOU SICK BASTARDS YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. I WILL GET YOU. YOU WILL FRY"

"Well how about we make you forget?" Bill stated.

Bill picked up the pipe he had initially struck Elliot with and hit him again. It was too much his world turned black and he lost conscious.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia stirred; her whole body was weeping in pain her leg and back where especially bad. She put all her effort into sitting up. She then noticed her nakedness and began to cry. She remembered. She turned to Elliot he was bleeding from two wounds and wasn't waking up. She thanked god when she felt a pulse. She searched around for a means of calling for help. She noticed her pants thrown in the corner she crawled over too them and pulled out her cell phone. And dialed.

"Captain?"

"Where have you been? You should have reported in half and hour ago", he heard no response. "Olivia?"

"Captain" she sobbed, "I need you to send a bus quickly to our last location, please hurry, she hung up. She couldn't deal with the questions right now. Cragen would come down anyway, so would Munch and Fin, they would see for themselves the new found destruction in their lives.

Olivia shuffled back over to Elliot, she tore up her already ripped pants and tied them around Elliot to try and stop the bleeding. She then sat their and waited, having attempted to cover herself up with Elliot's discarded jacket. She just hoped Bill and Jason wouldn't return, but she gathered that it wasn't in their MO to kill, so perhaps they would live.

Olivia lifted her head as she heard a SWAT team, Cragen, Munch and Fin as well as four paramedics all come into the warehouse. Her first attempt to cry out failed as she realized she had lost all her saliva, she swallowed and tried again.

"Here, we're here."

Munch cocked his head, he thought he heard a noise it sounded like Olivia's voice.

"HERE!" Olivia managed to scream.

They all heard that time.

Racing up to the room the three other detectives from the 1-6 held there breath at the scene before them.

Elliot was laying on the ground, unconscious but breathing. He had what appeared to be two stab wounds which had been covered with some clothing, his head was resting in Olivia's lap. She looked worse Munch thought. She had her head down staring at Elliot, blood dripping down her ace, her leg, bent at an impossible angle and her lack of clothes. Olivia rasied her head and stared at Munch, Fin and Cragen.

She began to cry as she whispered, "I'm so sorry".

12


End file.
